


A Hero's Birthday

by Peggys_Carter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Carter/pseuds/Peggys_Carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's America's Independence Day. It is also Steve Rogers' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hero's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th of July!

Peggy Carter sat alone in the back of the bar. All around her people were dancing and celebrating their nation's Independence Day and the birthday of their hero, Captain America.

The day had seemed to drag by, scattered with calls from the Howling Commados checking in on her, Dugan actually started choking up over the phone, and Howard called to invite her to his big Fourth of July party, which she declined. At 5 o'clock she dropped her give year old daughter, Rebecca, off at a friend's house to watch the fireworks. Not knowing what to do next, she found herself at the bar around the corner from her house.

Ever since the war ended, the Fourth of July had never really been a day of celebration for Peggy. Only last year had she gone to see fireworks because Rebecca had begged her, but besides that, the Fourth was just another day to get through.

As Peggy sipped her drink, she didn't notice two people approaching her from across the bar until they were right beside her.

"Hey, English." Peggy looked up to see Angie and Daniel standing in front of her.

"Hey, I thought you two would be out celebrating," Peggy said.

"I can't celebrate when my best friend's having a bad day," Angie said as she slid into the booth next to Peggy.

"Steve wouldn't want you to be alone today," Daniel said, following Angie.

Peggy smiled a bit, "Thank you. I keep telling myself it'll get better but it doesn't. I'll never forget hearing the static on the other end of the line. And Becs, she doesn't even know who her father is."

"Are you going to tell her?" Daniel asked.

Peggy sighed, "I will, someday when she's a bit older, but for now it's safer that she doesn't knoe."

"You're a good mother, Peggy," Angie said. "Steve would be proud of both of you."

"I wish you could have met him. You would have gotten along wonderfully, especially you, Daniel."

Daniel paused for a second before responding, "I did meet him. He saved my life actually." Peggy and Angie just stared at him.

"Daniel Sousa we have been together for almost two years and you never thought to tell me that my best friend's boyfriend saved your life?" Angie asked in shock.

Daniel shrugged, "I guess I didn't really know how to tell you. But I'm telling you now and after what he did for me, I can see what a great guy he is and I'm sure he would want to be here for you, Peg."

"I know," Peggy said, looking back at her drink.

After a moment, Daniel ordered more drinks for the three of them and when they arrived, he raised his, Peggy and Angie following suit, "to Steve Rogers," he said.

"To Steve," Peggy and Angie echoed. 

When they were fine Angie nudged Peggy to get out of her seat, " come on English, fireworks will be over soon so let's go pick up your daughter and get you two home."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kind of quickly so I apologise for typos etc. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
